Components with a possibility of being thermally damaged such as switching devices are used in an electric compressor. Technologies for protecting such components from thermal damage have been proposed.
For example, in an electric compressor disclosed in Patent Literature 1, to protect a component from thermal damage, an allowable current value of the component is obtained on the basis of a temperature detected by a temperature detector and the electric compressor is stopped when a current flowing in the component exceeds the allowable value.